The present invention relates a method for the alleviation of inflammation which comprises administering to a host a therapeutically effective amount of a dexamethasone derivative of the formula. ##STR2## in which R represents an alkyl radical comprises a number of carbons atoms between 4 and 9 or a para-fluoro-phenyl radical.
The product used in this method has a considerable local anti-inflammatory activity.
Several publications describe the modification of the group 21-hydroxy-methyl of dexamethasone, and more particularly the replacement of the oxygen of this function by sulphur.
Thus, 21-thio-acetate of dexamethasone (French Pat. No. 1187 M) has been proposed as an anti-inflammatory product with a local action and a systemic action, 3 or 4 times as active as prednisolone.
In another French Pat. No. 2.070.077 the 21-thiopivalate of dexamethasone have been quoted as starting material for the synthesis of derivatives of corticoids but no pharmacological or therapeutical activity have been described.
The therapeutic use of corticoids having a systemic action generally gives rise to harmful "secondary effects" (Presse Medicale No. 31,1419-1423, 1970).
These secondary effects comprise mainly: endocrine troubles, sodium retention accompanied by a leakage of potassium, weakening of the defense reactions of the organism, which result in a pro-infection effect, digestive ulcers and disturbances of the glucidic, proteic and lipic metabolisms.
The number and the variety of these secondary effects necessitate a certain prudence and careful supervision during the use of these products.
The present invention has for its object to find a remedy for these disadvantages.